


Лёд и пламень

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Божественное, Внеконкурс, Скандинавская мифология, Спецквест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Erling Håland/Giovanni Reyna
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное) (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: спецквест





	Лёд и пламень

— Всеотец, ты уверен, что правильно поступил с мальчиком?

— Можно подумать, у меня был выбор. Вы сами видели — в нём течёт моя кровь и кровь ётунов. Он слишком силён.

— И поэтому ты отправил его на Землю?

— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы Асгард ещё немного простоял. Хотя бы до Рагнарёка. А малыш разнёс бы тут всё к ётунской матери.

— Но с Тором всё получилось не слишком удачно в прошлый раз.

— Сплошная критика. Ну что, что я должен был сделать? Продать его гномам? Скинуть с Бифроста? 

— Хотя бы рассмотреть эти варианты.

— С Локи, как вы помните, это не прокатило. Поэтому на Землю. Пусть, пока он там вырастет из младенца — у нас будет парочка веков…

— Ты забыл, Всеотец, смертные живут недолго и взрослеют рано. Ему уже 20.

— Младенец!

— Юноша в самом начале расцвета. Он уже прославился в спортивных состязаниях.

— Ну вот, чего вы прицепились. Пусть занимается своим этим, как его…

— Футболом…

— Вот им пусть и занимается.

— Под руководством Локи?

— Локи? После своей смерти он, надеюсь, поумнел. И вообще! Что вы ко мне прицепились? Я решил. Эрлинг остаётся в Мидгарде. Если вам так боязно, займите его чем-нибудь. Пусть заведёт себе питомца: кошечку там, собачку, чибиса, восьминогого коня — мне всё равно.

***

Эрлинг заметил Джованни сразу. Тот сидел на скамейке запасных — маленький, с тёмными растрёпанными волосами, которые придавали ему сходство с лесной птицей, случайно попавшей на стадион. Он, открыв рот, тянул шею, чтобы лучше рассмотреть игру, и его так и хотелось накормить червячком. А потом обнять и защитить от всех девяти миров. Та половина сердца, которая принадлежала асам, сжалась, ломая ледяную корку, пошедшую трещинами на половине, принадлежащей ётунам.

— Хватит пялиться… — пнул Эрлинга Марко, когда пробегал на поле мимо. — Тоже мне, нашёл объект внимания… Сейчас из-за тебя всрём по полной.

— Да, повелитель, — по привычке ответил Эрлинг, но осколки ледышек уже царапали грудину. Это было не остановить.

Позже, в раздевалке, Эрлинг подошёл к Джованни, когда тот вытирался после душа, и ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:

— Классное полотенце!

Джованни, задрав голову, посмотрел на него как на идиота. Взгляд карих глаз раскрошил в груди Эрлинга последний лёд. Началось половодье — его понесло.

— Матч закончился, тренировка завтра вечером, ты ведь не очень устал, посидим в баре, я знаю один, где не смотрят на возраст? — скороговоркой произнёс Эрлинг.

Взгляд Джованни стал задумчивым. Он, осматривая Эрлинга с ног до головы, думал целую минуту, сравнимую с вечностью, после откинул полотенце и сказал:

— Давай!

Это был самый счастливый вечер в жизни Эрлинга: Джованни даже позволил прикоснуться к своей руке — вышло это спонтанно и как бы случайно, когда они сидели за столом и одновременно потянулись к буклету с меню, — но Джованни пальцы из-под ладони Эрлинга не убрал.

Через неделю он позволил себя обнять. Объятия в мире футбола обычное дело, но Эрлинг словно чувствовал, что должен действовать осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть эту залетевшую в Дортмунд птицу. Для него объятия были магическим кругом, который, замкнувшись на плечах Джованни, сможет защитить его ото всех неудач и травм, включая душевные.

Когда же Эрлинг увидел, как соперники валяют Джованни у штрафной, он понял, что способен и на убийство. Впрочем, понял-то это он несколько позже, уже после матча, а в тот момент он помнил только крушащую ярость внутри и кровавую пелену перед глазами. Подняв Джованни с газона, Эрлинг крепко прижал его к себе — тот был горячим, как ад: у Эрлинга даже кончики нервов полыхали, а плоть дымилась, превращаясь в прах. Джованни так и хотелось запихнуть себе в грудь, прямо за прутья грудной клетки.

— Нет, я понимаю… — проговорил Марко, когда они остались в раздевалке вдвоём. Джованни был в душе, а Эрлинг его ждал, сидя у ног Марко. — Он идеальный питомец, но…

— Но? — спросил Эрлинг, поднимая голову.

— Слишком идеальный. — Марко взъерошил ему волосы холодными пальцами. — Будь осторожен: в этом всегда есть подвох.

***

Джованни заметил Эрлинга сразу. Его трудно было не заметить: это была песнь льда и пламени во плоти. Его великанский вид, светлые полыхающие в свете дортмундского солнца волосы, откровенно выпирающие губы — всё привлекало внимание. Его хотелось укротить и приручить, поставив на колени и пройдясь плёткой по широкой спине, пригибая к земле сапогом, давящим на холку. Его хотелось сковать цепями, чтобы увидеть, как напрягаются под их лязганьем мускулы. Его хотелось дёрнуть за светлые пряди и отхлестать по запрокинутому лицу, размазывая кровь по губам. Короче говоря — его хотелось.

То, что Эрлинг им тоже заинтересовался, Джованни понял сразу. Ещё бы не понять — он сам приложил для этого все усилия: Джованни умел кого угодно удержать на грани, а Эрлинг, похоже, заводился от этого на раз. После того как тот, будто Свадильфари, затоптал соперников, поваливших Джованни на газон, стало понятно: ещё немного — будут и цепи, врезающиеся в плоть, и плётка, вспарывающая кожу, и кровь, витиевато стекающая с губ. Какого она окажется цвета, кстати? Джованни был уверен, что узнает это, оставалось лишь немного подождать.

После этого матча они отправились к Эрлингу домой. Джованни сидел за столом, пока Эрлинг заваривал чай и молол чепуху, не умолкая ни на минуту: такое обычно бывало, когда он волновался.

— Я не очень люблю чёрный чай, обычно я пью зелёный, хотя он пахнет мочалками, поэтому и зелёный я не очень люблю, откровенно говоря, я люблю его ещё меньше, чем чёрный, наверное, я вообще не люблю чай, а насчёт кофе…

Что там насчёт кофе Джованни так и не услышал, потому что встал со стула, подошёл к Эрлингу, сгрёб его за футболку, приподнялся на цыпочках и заткнул этот фонтан слов поцелуем. Эрлинг выронил из рук чашку, которая раскололась у них под ногами на две аккуратные половинки, и тут же обхватил Джованни, неловко сгибаясь, чтобы тому было удобнее целоваться, а Джованни вцепился ему в волосы, нагибая ещё ниже. Они целовались долго, сталкиваясь языками, прикусывая губы, пока Эрлинг не начал постанывать, прижимаясь к Джованни бёдрами, да и самого Джованни так повело, что кровь полыхала в жилах, а семя закипало в чреслах, и он чуть не упустил момент, когда граница будет нарушена.

— Постой… пос… той… — прошептал Джованни, уклоняясь от целующих его губ и упираясь ладонями в грудь. Сердце за грудной клеткой колотилось у Эрлинга топотом восьминогого коня, и Джованни чуть было снова не отдался сладкому вожделению: руки Эрлинга сжимали его магическим кругом, из которого трудно было сделать шаг наружу. — Я… Эрлинг… я… — Джованни сделал глубокий вдох, усмиряя кровь и семя, состроил брови домиком, вспомнил свой самый щенячий взгляд и продолжил: — В общем, я никогда… понимаешь? Я впервые…

Это, кстати говоря, было правдой: Джованни никогда не пускался в такие эксперименты со своим телом в Мидгарде. Эрлинг застыл, ослабив хватку.

— Да… да… конечно… — пробормотал он и поцеловал Джованни так легко и осторожно, будто тот был хрустальным и одно неловкое движение могло его разбить, добавив груду стекла к двум осколкам чашки на полу.

На следующий день Марко, проходя мимо Джованни, бросил:

— Ты хитёр, хель тебя побери. Впрочем, в этом нет необходимости, верно? Передавай привет матери и будь осторожен: она тебя с лица земли сотрёт, когда узнает.

***

— Ну маааам! — в отчаянии протянул Джованни, глядя в экран выключенного компьютера. В темноте монитора разъярённо метались языки пламени, пожирая друг друга, в центре этого огненного хаоса сидела рассерженная Хель, скрестив руки на груди.

— Когда я отправляла тебя в Мидгард для того, чтобы ты не разрушил наш Хельхейм до Рагнарёка, я дала тебе совет найти какого-нибудь питомца, а не влюбляться по уши, — тихо сказала она зловещим тоном.

— Прибереги этот голос для покинувших все миры, — пробурчал Джованни. — На меня он не действует… Ай! — вскрикнул он, когда его поразила в затылок молния, вылетевшая из розетки.

— И ладно бы это была просто страсть: ты молод, кровь просит утолить вожделение, — продолжила Хель. — Но это… другое. — Голос её смягчился. — Я беспокоюсь о тебе мальчик мой… То, во что ты ввязался, погубило немало богов, героев и людей.

— Это нить судьбы норн, не иначе, — прошептал Джованни. — Я ничего не могу с этим поделать… Прости меня…

Хель помолчала, языки пламени смирно улеглись у её ног, экран стал тёмным и туманным, каким всегда Джованни помнил Хельхейм.

— Хорошо, — сказала наконец Хель. — Ты только в начале жизни. Кто знает, норны порой путают такие узлы… Оставайся в Мидгарде. — И увидев, как Джованни засиял, добавила, улыбнувшись: — Передавай Локи привет.

— Так это он тебе рассказал? — вскинулся Джованни. — Вот же сука рыжая!

— Умолкни, хель тебя побери, — сморщилась Хель. — Нахватался человеческих ругательств, позор на мою седую голову.

***  
— Снова в бар? — насмешливо спросил Марко, когда столкнулся с Джованни и Эрлингом, выходящими из раздевалки. Видно было, что им нужно крепиться изо всех сил, чтобы не держаться за руки. — Или сразу к кому-то на хату? — Он ткнул в Эрлинга. — Хет-трик. Молодец! Он заслужил сегодня секс. Только верни его в раздевалку Дортмунда не по частям. — Он подмигнул Джованни. Тот закусил губу.

— Мы ещё не… — Эрлинг начал покрываться розово-голубым румянцем.

— А жаль, — притворно вздохнул Марко. — Ладно, удачной ночи.

Эрлинг и Джованни бок к боку зашагали по коридору к выходу. Марко, прежде чем открыть дверь в раздевалку, обернулся и пробормотал:

— Идеальное сочетание… Эй парни! — окликнул он их.

Те остановились, разом повернувшись. Они держались за руки мизинцами.

— Только, Одином заклинаю, не разрушьте все девять миров до Рагнарёка, — ухмыльнулся Марко.


End file.
